


.tale

by Starwaia



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Drabbles within the same universe, Erase The World, Experimental, Glitches, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Undertale Genocide Route, Some of these tags are for parts I haven't written yet, Spoilers - Undertale Genocide Route, Suicidal Thoughts, Surreal, Things are very different in the Underground, Undertale Saves and Resets, Undertale Spoilers, Vignettes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 06:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starwaia/pseuds/Starwaia
Summary: What is left when you Erase the world? Only echoes of Souls, echoes of places as reality begins to cave in.You could have done better, and even though you've given up hope of a world above...You're sorry.





	.tale

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a longer thing. I'm still working on my ideas within this universe but it's supposed to have a sort of post-apocalyptic feel. Imagine the danger has passed and left a world ragged; still there, but damaged irreparably. Now imagine that being absolutely your fault.
> 
>  
> 
> Everyone thinks it's their fault, well, everyone who's left. I guess that's the point.

“Fear”

The child is scarred, and beaten. Bone fragments are sticking out of their skin. They have burn marks on their arms. Their clothes are torn and ragged, mere fragments yet still managing to provide a covering and protection from the cold. Their eyes are haunted, and they have seen too much.  
They follow Toriel to the gateway that marks the exit to the outside world, beyond the Ruins. Toriel tells them that they cannot pass. She does not know why, but she knows they cannot pass. She screams at them; they killed her child. They killed them and burned them and now they are haunting her along with the rest. They come, they leave, they die. Except this one came and went many times, and now this is the last time, she thinks, but that’s what they always say. And this one doesn’t say anything at all.

 

“Fear #2"

(They are scared. They have been away from home for a long time, maybe years. They don’t know. All they know is they keep fighting, keep trying to get back… somewhere. Not home.  
Sometimes it feels like they are a glitch.  
They shouldn’t exist.  
They go through the motions, though there are only spectres of dust to Fight or Spare. They do both, intermittently, but it doesn’t matter. They’re still dust.  
Sometimes they break down and beg.  
“I’m scared.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
They don’t know what they’re sorry for, but they know it’s something they should say. Sometimes it seems at those moments that there is another spectre, hidden behind them, controlling their actions through puppet strings. A spectre who wants to feel some love, some kindness.  
A spectre who killed them all.

Frisk doesn’t want to believe that.  
Frisk doesn’t want to believe their fears. That this mess, this forest, city, village of dust is their fault. Because it was them who let the spectre in, all those years ago.  
Frisk has nearly surrendered all control.  
They are going through the motions of what once was, as their world disintegrates around them.)

 

“Fear #3”

(The flower is gone.)

**Author's Note:**

> Have a song that's vaguely but indirectly related to the theme I'm going for:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ccdn1a5LOwk&vl=en
> 
> It's a bit more upbeat than the fic requries, which is why it's down here.


End file.
